Orkahm (Shattered Void Alternate Universe)
Orkahm was a Le-Matoran within the Shattered Void Alternate Universe who became the Toa Metru of Air (and a Toa of Air-Void for a short time). History Life on Metru Nui Before becoming a Toa, Orkahm worked as an Ussal Rider on Metru Nui and was incredibly close with Le-Matoran Matau; whom he fought besides in the Matoran Civil War. After receiving a Toa Stone from Toa Lhikan, he ventured to the Great Temple where he met Tehutti, Nuhrii, Ahkmou, Ehrye and Vhisola and they became the Toa Metru. After becoming a Toa, they presented themselves as the new guardians of Metru Nui. Both Turaga Dume and Lhikan (having never been captured by the Dark Hunters as Makuta Teridax's plan had been distrupted) welcomed the new protectors and since stopped threats such as the Morbuzahk, repelled the Visorak horde from Metru Nui before they fruitioned and helped bring the Matoran of Metru Nui to the island of Mata Nui. Life on Mata Nui Orkahm and the other Toa Metru, having never became Turaga due to Dume and Lhikan ruling the island of Mata Nui, were sworn to protect the Matoran. The team saw the arrival of the Toa Mata and stayed present in the villages whilst the Toa Mata sealed away the Bohrok Queens. Little happened for Orkahm and his team until it was later revealed to him that Mata Nui was dying and that someone had to retrieve the Kanohi Ignika to revive the Great Spirit. Although the now Toa Nuva had volunteered to carry out the task, Orkahm insisted that the Toa Metru retrieve the mask instead and so they set off for Voya Nui. The Shattering of the Void After arriving on Voya Nui, the Toa faced off against the Piraka and won, but the Piraka ran away to evade capture and continued to plan to steal the Mask of Life. The Toa ventured to Mount Valmai, climbed the 777 steps and proceeded in to the Chamber of Life. The Team entered the room, removed the Kanohi Ignika from Vezon, its guardian's, skull and began to leave; it was then that the party was greeted by the Piraka and the Makuta of Voya Nui. A battle ensued, the Toa were distracted and the Makuta donned the Ignika, creating a rift in reality between dimensions, killing all but 2 beings in the room: the Makuta and Orkahm. When the void between dimensions was broken, Orkahm was in the Chamber of Life and watched when the Makuta of Voya Nui put on the Kanohi Ignika. He had tried to gain the attention of the others in his team but was too late. Orkahm was stood. horrifically burnt by radiation and paralysed in shock, the Makuta grabbed him and the two teleported away to the Makuta's lair. When Orkahm woke up, he found that his entire body had been tainted due to a new Makuta virus; the void infection. His hand became a claw and he could channel the element of Air and Void simultaneously. The infection attacked his mind, causing him to defect. He would later confront Asparyx, but was quickly put down. Reformation of Spherus Magna After the reformation of the planet, Orkahm's void infection was reversed. His claw un-mutated back into a normal hand but the scarring left on the left side of his body from the radiation gave off by the Shattered Void was irreversible. He now lives in the Great Jungle on Spherus Magna. Abilities, Traits and Equipment As a Matoran, Orkahm couldn't use his elemental Air powers and his personality was responsible, careful and incredibly polite and didn't use chutespeak. On Metru Nui, he was armed with a Kanoka Disk launcher and preferably used Level 4 Regeneration Kanoka. As a Toa, he could create cyclones, hurricanes, and increase air pressure and wielded a Protosteel Katana alongside a handcannon, although the cannon was later discarded. He was heavily armoured the most bulky of the Toa Metru and was the leader of his Toa team. Trivia * One of the differences between the Shattered Void AU and he main timeline is that Orkahm and Matau were not rivals. * After the Battle of Bara Magna, he was finally able to venture back inside the Great Spirit Robot and he returned to the Shattered Void where he found the mask of Toa Metru Vhisola - the others were sadly vaporised but Vhisola's mask now hangs in his home. * Orkahm has since been relieved of his Toa duties as the Turaga, other Toa and he leaders of the villages on Spherus Magna believe he has fulfilled his destiny in a different way. He still helps where he can, though. * Orkahm had a strange special ability after he recovered from being void infected which let him reconstitute his Protosteel Katana into other useful weapons.